Egao･Sing･A･Song
|catalog = BRMM-10196 (Limited) BRMM-10197 (Regular) |price = 6300 JPY (Limited) 1300 JPY (Regular) |length = 04:09 |lyricist = Oda Asuka |composer = Fujima Hitoshi |arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} '|えがお･シング･あ･ソング|Smiling & Singing A Song}} is a song by Hello, Happy World! It is the title track for their 5th single, with Hareyaka Sukoyaka Pikarinrin♪ as the coupling track. It was released on August 21, 2019. The Blu-ray edition includes the 7th and 8th episodes, their previews, and Hello, Happy World's CM for BanG Dream! 2nd Season. The first-print limited editions also included one of the five character cards and a lottery ticket to "BanG Dream! 3rd Season Production Presentation & BanG Dream! Xmas Party 2019", which was held on December 12, 2019. It was written by Oda Asuka, arranged and composed by Fujima Hitoshi. __TOC__ Game Info Short Version |bpm = 150 BPM}} Full Version |bpm = 150 BPM}} Videos Single Preview= Audio |Duration = 04:09 |File = }} -instrumental- |Duration = 04:09 |File = }} (Game Version) |Duration = 01:45 |File = }} Lyrics Romaji= yeah!! (Hello Happy Time de Happy Time! (Yay! Yay! Happy Time!) (Hello Happy Chance de Happy Chance!) (Yay! Yay! Happy Chance!) (Ranranran yorokobi) (Ranranran daisuki) (Ah~♪) kaiketsu da! (Ranranraran ranraran) (Ranranraran) All Sing♪ (Wahahaha!) (Wahahaha!) All Song♪ (Ahahaha!) (Ahahaha!) (Wow wow!) (Inochi kara nikkorin♪) yeah!! (Hello Happy Time de Happy Time!) (Yay! Yay! Happy Time!) (Hello Happy Chance de Happy Chance!) (Yay! Yay! Happy Chance!) (Ranranran ureshī) (Ranranran arigatō) (Ah~♪) hagemasō! (Ranranraran ranraran) (Ranranraran) All Sing♪ (Ehehehe!) (Ehehehe!) All Song♪ (Uhuhuhu!) (Uhuhuhu!) (Wow wow!) (Kokoro kara nikkorin♪) yeah!! (Lala,lala~♪) (Lala,lala~♪) (Ranranraran) (Ohohoho) (Ohohoho) (Uhahaha!) (Uhahaha!) (Wow wow!) (Inochi kara nikkorin♪) yeah!! (Hello Happy Time de Happy Time!) (Yay! Yay! Happy Time!) (Hello Happy Chance de Happy Chance!) (Yay! Yay! Happy Chance!) }} |-| Kanji= えがお・シング・あ　シング・あ・ソング！ えがお・シング・あ　シング・あ・ソング！ Let's yeah！！ (ハロハピタイム de ハッピータイム！) (いぇい！いぇい！ハッピータイム！) (ハロハピチャンス de ハッピーチャンス！) (いぇい！いぇい！ハッピーチャンス！) 寝ても覚めてもピカピカの (らんらんらん　よろこび) ハートがふるふる歌いだす (らんらんらん　だいすき) めそめそさん　うぇるかむ(ah～♪) 年中無休で(解決だ！) 泣き顔には　グッドバイしちゃえ (らんらんららん　らんららん) ボクたちは(らんらんららん) 仲間だっ！ Sing♪　えがおのハーモニー わはっはのは～！(わっはっは！) わはっはのは～！(わっはっは！) Song♪　みんなで奏で合おう あはっはのは～！(あっはっは！) あはっはのは～！(あっはっは！) 世界中をエボリューション(Wow！Wow！) 声をあげて(いのちから　にっこりん♪) えがお・シング・あ　シング・あ・ソング！ えがお・シング・あ　シング・あ・ソング！ Let's yeah！！ (ハロハピタイム de ハッピータイム！) (いぇい！いぇい！ハッピータイム！) (ハロハピチャンス de ハッピーチャンス！) (いぇい！いぇい！ハッピーチャンス！) わくわく真っ最中　お空へぴょーん (らんらんらん　うれしい) 全身全霊で感じちゃうもん (らんらんらん　ありがとう) くよくよさん　うぇるかむ(ah～♪) 年中無休で(励まそう！) への字口と　グッドバイしちゃえ (らんらんららん　らんららん) ボクたちは(らんらんららん) 味方さっ！ Sing♪　えがおのハーモニー えへっへのへ～！(えっへっへ！) えへっへのへ～！(えっへっへ！) Song♪　みんなで奏で合おう うふっふのふ～！(うっふっふ！) うふっふのふ～！(うっふっふ！) 世界中をデコレーション(Wow！Wow！) 声をひろげ(こころから　にっこりん♪) えがお・シング・あ・シング・あ・ソング！ えがお・シング・あ・シング・あ・ソング！ Let's yeah！！ えがお×えがお　が　地球をにこにこ包んで えがお×えがお　で(la～♪) 宇宙の果てまでハッピー！(la～♪) キミとボクもみんなハッピー！なんだ ひろがる無限のしあわせが(らんらんららん) 聴こえるっ！ お上品に微笑んで？ おほほのほ(おほほ) おほほのほ(おほほ) お腹の底からどどーん！ うっはっはのは～！(うっはっは！) うっはっはのは～！(うっはっは！) 世界中をエボリューション(Wow！Wow！) 声をあげて(いのちから　にっこりん♪) えがお・シング・あ・シング・あ・ソング！ えがお・シング・あ・シング・あ・ソング！ Let's yeah！！ (ハロハピタイム de ハッピータイム！) (いぇい！いぇい！ハッピータイム！) (ハロハピチャンス de ハッピーチャンス！) (いぇい！いぇい！ハッピーチャンス！) |-| English= Smile and sing a, sing a song! Smile and sing a, sing a song! Let’s do this... Yay! Hello happy time, it’s happy time! Yay, yay! Happy time! Hello happy chance, a happy chance! Yay, yay! Happy chance! Whether you’re asleep or awake... (Lalala, full of joy~) your shining heart is swaying and singing along! (Lalala, full of love~) Welcome, all you snivelers and bellyachers! We have a solution that works any day of the year! So say goodbye to those long faces! After all, we’re all friends! Sing along to the harmony of smiles! Wahahaha-and-ha! (Wahaha!) Wahahaha-and-ha! (Wahaha!) We’ll all play this song together! Ahahaha-and-ha! (Ahaha!) Ahahaha-and-ha! (Ahaha!) There’s a change rising throughout the world! So raise those voices! (And smile, because you’re alive!) Smile and sing a, sing a song! Smile and sing a, sing a song! Let’s do this... Yay! Hello happy time, it’s happy time! Yay, yay! Happy time! Hello happy chance, a happy chance! Yay, yay! Happy chance! TV Size sourcehttps://pocketlink.tumblr.com/post/184705506394/smile-and-sing-a-sing-a-song-smile-and-sing-a Chart Performance * On August 21, 2019, Egao･Sing･A･Song ranked 8th in the daily singles rankings in Oricon.https://twitter.com/BUSHIM_ongaku/status/1164100223154577409 ** On the same day, the digital single ranked 2nd in the anime category and 11th overall in the iTunes store. It also ranked 3rd in mora.https://twitter.com/bang_dream_info/status/1164100365215625217 * On August 22, 2019, Egao･Sing･A･Song ranked 7th in the daily singles ranking. It also rose up the 8th spot in the overall category in the iTunes store, and to the 1st spot on mora.http://music-book.jp/music/news/news/302742 ** On the same day, Egao･Sing･A･Song's digital version ranked 7th in Oricon's daily digital single rankings, while the coupling track Hareyaka Sukoyaka Pikarinrin♪ ranked 11th.https://twitter.com/bang_dream_info/status/1164463606441754624 * On August 28, 2019, Egao･Sing･A･Song ranked 10th in the weekly singles ranking.https://twitter.com/BUSHIM_ongaku/status/1166533515762003968 External Links References Navigation